nathanderson_coopers_reality_television_experiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathanderson Cooper's Reality Television Experience Wikia
'Background' Nathanderson Cooper's Reality Television Experience was first created by Nathaniel Day on December 12, 2015. It follows the basic principles of popular reality shows, most prominently Survivor and Big Brother. The show forces real-life friends to compete against one another until there is one winner. 'Format' The first, third and fourth seasons are largely based off of the reality television series Survivor. In the first season, eighteen contestants, the castaways, are split into two tribes and assigned separate camps at the filming's location, which in this case is two separate group messages. As a tribe, the castaways must hypothetically survive the elements, construct shelter, build fire, look for water, and scrounge for food and other necessities for the entire filming period. In the first half of the game, the tribes face off in immunity challenges, preventing the winning tribe from having to go to the next Tribal Council. Tribes that do go to Tribal Council discuss the events of the last few days with the host asking questions, and then must vote out one of their own players, eliminating them from the game. In the second half of the game, the tribes are merged into a single tribe. Challenges are played at an individual level for individual immunity. At subsequent Tribal Councils, the eliminated castaways receive their own group message and form the jury. When only two or three castaways remain, those castaways attend a final Tribal Council, where the jury is given the opportunity to ask them questions. After this, the jury members then vote to decide which of the remaining castaways should be declared Sole Survivor. The second season is based off the United States version of the hit reality television series Big Brother. 19 contestants, or HouseGuests, were incarcerated in the Big Brother House (in this case, the Big Brother group chat) with no contact to and from the outside world. Each "week", the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Whoever received the most votes was eliminated. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted houseguests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the series. The members of the Jury are not shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. Once only two HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the series. Series Details 'Latest Edits & Activity' Category:Browse